


Birds Together

by TwinVax



Series: Nott's Classes [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, nott spends time with her raven, warlock!nott, who may or may not be someone familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott spends time with and gets to know her raven.





	Birds Together

It’s weird at first, but after awhile, Nott is used to having a psychic link with a bird spirit that was once an actual living person. Doesn’t stop being weird that it’s a person’s soul instead of a bird soul, but she gets used to talking to him. 

He’s there for her use, to help her out when she needs it, like when she’d first met and he’d saved her from dying in the river. That wasn’t exactly the sort of thing a warlock normally used their spirit bird companion for, apparently, but it was convenient as fuck. 

He told her to call him V, when she asked his name, and she only questioned it a little. Maybe he was just using a letter from her name, since he’d probably been dead for a really long time, or just a random letter because he didn’t feel comfortable having a name now. She didn’t really understand the Raven Queen’s people that much, a thing they had in common with her bird. It tracked. 

It took a bit of training, a lot of it actually, before Nott was able to actually do any of the abilities that involved the raven. The book had explained what she’d done the first time required a lot of energy, both the powerful spell and melding with her spirit familiar. Doing them together meant she’d drained herself for awhile, and taken enough from the bird he was stuck as mostly ghosty for a month. 

Seeing out of V’s eyes was an experience, feeling the air whisper through his wings, across his face, see how high up he was and her own blank face when he decided to fly in front of her and laugh over the link about how “ _Silly and adorable you look like this! It reminds me of someone I knew._ ” with enough nostalgic glee she could tell he wasn’t being malicious. 

When he landed on her shoulder, during a fight with some creature or other he’d retreated from after slashing it in the face, talons digging into her skin as they backed away, she was sure he was going to fucking die a second time. Instead, when the creature tried to slash at him and came away without causing a scratch to his body, despite never once turning intangible, it made her need to take a swift getaway before she ended up dead. 

_“I can’t be harmed, when I’m touching you! I look like I’m there but I’m not! I’m just a soul, might as well be yours, hidden away inside you. It’s the same when you meld into me!”_ V explained, overly chipper when they sat by the fire with the others that night. 

“Does that mean, when I am you, nothing can hurt me?” Nott asked, considering all the ways she could use that. It seemed a good escape strategy. 

V nodded, catching her thoughts,  _“Oh yeah, it’s a way to escape and get out, if you feel like you might die. Good ability for someone beholden to the Raven Queen to have, so you don’t die untimely and can continue in her service.”_

That was less pleasant of a thing, but she liked the option regardless. 

And sometimes, V would leave, but he always came back with presents to add to her little collections. That was better. 


End file.
